


To be Mortified

by Jemisard



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: Both the Brotzman siblings are mortified when Amanda has attacks in the shower.





	To be Mortified

Amanda had been nineteen the first time she had an attack in the shower.

It was awkward, there was no way around that, but when she screamed, kept screaming and there was the clatter and thud of her falling, Todd hadn't thought twice about busting open the door and turning off the water as fast as he could. He had wrapped her in a couple of bath sheets and sat in the stall with her, brushing her hair from her face until she calmed down and quieted.

"Your butt's getting wet," was the first thing she said.

Todd laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it is."

She shivered roughly and he took the hint, sliding from behind her and helping her back onto her feet. "Want to try again, or just have a nap?"

"My hair's wet."

"That's not an answer to that question. If I dry your hair, do you want to nap and then try again?"

She nodded, huddling into the towels more.

"Okay, sit, I'll turn on the overhead heat." He turned it all on and grabbed another towel to start rubbing her hair dry.

No blow dryers. Not since one brought on an attack. Todd had asked once or twice, but the fear was too pervasive and he didn't want to push her.

With the heat on and Amanda seated and wrapped up, Todd had carefully dried her hair and then given her her space to sleep it off.

The second time it happened in the shower and Todd was there, it had been almost a repeat of the first. The third and she had threatened to never shower again, only baths, one bath a week, but he had convinced her that she couldn't live with that and neither could he.

By the fifth time, Amanda had recovered enough to shriek at him barging in on her naked in the shower by the time he got inside and down to her. It was good she was recovering; it was sad that he'd started to become numb to bursting in on his sister in the shower.

The first time it happened to Todd, the water was needle fine icicles and he would have done anything to be able to be mortified at Amanda bursting in to check on him.


End file.
